OBJECTIVES: a. Overall objectives. Our overall objectives in studying thalassemia, hemoglobinopathies and related problems are: (1) To examine the genic defects and their results. (2) To study results of interaction of various genes. (3) To study results of interaction between genes and environmental factors. (4) To study cellular and organ pathology occurring from the above processes. (5) To study clinical manifestation. (6) Try to understand the magnitude of effects on the population. (7) Use the information for teaching-training health personnel and for guidance in an attempt to improve health of the people. b. Goals set for the current year: (1) Determine the primary structure of unidentified hemoglobins. (2) Study the rate of globin chain synthesis in Hb Constant Spring heterozygotes and homozygotes. (3) Continue clinical and hematologic examination of new thalassemic patients. (4) Continue endocrinologic study of severe thalassemic patients. (5) Start echocardiographic examination of thalassemic patients. (6) Continue the works on immunologic diagnosis of alpha-thalassemia. (7) Evaluate pathologic findings in dead cases.